Kirakirado Series ::: A Faraway Red Eye ::
by Chikuma Asuhara
Summary: Bawalah keinginanmu ke langit senja. Bawalah keinginanmu ke Kirikirado. Keinginanmu akan terkabul asalkan kau tukar dengan milikmu yang berharga... Apa keinginanmu?/ FF YeWook, KyuMin/ RnR, chingu :)


**::: Kirakirado Series :::  
**

_**.  
**_

**Title : A Faraway Red Eye**

Pair : YeWook, KyuMin

Disc : Super Junior milik SM ent. Wook milik Ye, Min milik Pumpkins, dan Kyu milik author XD *dimutilasi SparKyu*

this story not is mine... tp milik mangaka fave saya, Mizuto-sensei ^.^ saya hanya meminjam ide cerita dan sedikit merombak sana-sini sesuai 'Sikon' XD

Adapted from Manga : Dream Kirakirado - Mizuto Aqua

.

.

.

-Happy Reading ^^-

.

.

_**Toko ajaib Kirakirado. Berada di langit senja. Keinginanmu akan terkabul… asalkan kau tukarkan dengan milikmu yang berharga.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

"Pecahan Koral Ungu, Air Mata Peri Hutan, King of Sandglass, Snow Ring~" Senandung seorang namja manis bertelinga kelinci sedang sibuk menghias pohon natal dan dia menatap puas dengan hiasannya. "Kyu, aku sudah selesai menghias pohonnya. Bagaimana menurutmu? Cantik, kan?"

"Errr~ cantik, sih, tapi itu barang-barang toko, Minnie~ Kalau Chullie hyung tahu, aku bisa di bunuhnya." Balas namja bersurai ikal kecokelatan yang sedari tadi sibuk mendata barang-barang toko milik hyungnya.

"Eung~ seharusnya kau membuatku bersemangat hari ini…" Namja kelinci yang di panggil 'Minnie' mulai tampak murung.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, dia berjalan menghampiri namja kelinci yang sedang mencopot hiasan pada pohon natal. Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang, "Memangnya kenapa, Min?" Tanyanya tepat di telinga kelinci Sungmin.

Namja itu menoleh, lalu tersenyum, "Karena natal adalah hari perayaan, Kyu…"

"Hari perayaan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada heran. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

**#FlashbackON#**

"Kim Reowook, ini milikmu, kan? Tadi terjatuh…" ucap namja berambut hitam sambil menyerahkan bolpen kepada namja mungil yang di panggil 'Kim Reowook' itu.

Reowook menoleh, seketika wajahnya merona saat melihat Kim Yesung, sunbae-nya di kelas musik. Dia segera mengambil bolpennya dan secepat mungkin pergi dari hadapan Yesung setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Dia kenapa?" seorang namja kurus menghampiri Yesung.

"Dia Kim Reowook, hoobae-ku di kelas musik dan anaknya pemalu." Jawab Yesung, santai. Dia melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menuju ruang musik, yang terletak bersebelahan dengan ruang tari.

.

.

.

"Uwaahh~ Minnie~ Apa kau tahu? Tadi Yesung hyung memungut bolpenku dan senyumannya sangat manis. Bolpen ini sangat berharga untukku dan aku tidak akan pernah membuangnya." Cerita Reowook dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, dan langsung memeluk boneka kelincinya.

Ruangan itu sepi. Tak ada sahutan dari siapapun karena hanya ada Reowook dan boneka kelinci berwarna pink yang sejak awal selalu menjadi tempat curhatnya.

Reowook tersenyum kecut, "Hmm~ aku cerita lagi dengan Sungminnie." Reowook melepaskan pelukannya dan meletakkan boneka kelincinya di kepala tempat tidur. Dia memainkan telinga boneka itu naik- turun, dan menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku tidak punya teman untuk berbagi cerita. Cuma Minnie yang selalu mendengar keluh kesahku. Seandainya kau bisa bicara, Min…" Namja mungil itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Mengganti seragam sekolah dengan pakaian biasa dan keluar dari kamarnya karena dia harus membantu Umma-nya memasak untuk makan malam.

.

.

.

"_Aku juga ingin bicara denganmu, Wookie, agar kau tidak kesepian… sebentarpun tidak apa-apa. Tuhan… tolong kabulkan permintaanku."_

"Gyaaa~!"

Bruuk!

Suara benda yang terbentur lantai itu cukup membuat Sungmin terkejut. Apalagi setelah melihat sosok namja berkulit pucat dengan rambut ikal kecokelatan. Namja itu sibuk mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya yang terkena lantai terlebih dulu.

Namja pucat itu menoleh kebelakang, lalu tersenyum cukup manis. Dia mendehem, "Ehem! Kyuhyun imnida dan aku penjaga Kirikirado Shop yang sebenarnya milik hyungku, tapi karena dia sedang berkencan dengan Hankyung hyung, aku yang menggantikannya." Oceh namja itu, terdengar malas.

"_Kau…siapa?_" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada heran. _"Kirakirado Shop?"_

"Kirakirado Shop adalah toko yang menjual barang-barang yang di butuhkan manusia agar keinginannya bisa terkabul, asalkan kau tukarkan dengan milikmu yang berharga."

"_Be-benarkah bisa mengabulkan keinginan?"_

"Ye, asalkan ada imbalannya." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"_Tapi, aku Cuma boneka. Tidak memiliki apapun. Tapi, aku akan berikan mata, telinga atau buluku. Tolong, buatlah supaya aku bisa bergerak dan bicara…"_

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tangan kanannya. Sebuah batu kristal sewarna darah. "Bark of Space, batu yang mirip dengan Ruby. Karena berasal dari dunia lain, batu ini memiliki kekuatan tertentu. Jika ditempelkan di tubuh, kita bisa berbicara dan bergerak dengan bebas. Tapi, karena di hari natal semua dunia terhubung, batu ini akan pecah dan fungsinya akan menghilang. Dengan kata lain, jika kau memilih ini, maka waktumu hanya seminggu sampai hari natal."

"_Tolong berikan padaku!"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, "Sebagai imbalannya, setelah satu minggu, kau harus memberikan mata hitammu. Bagaimana?"

"_Baik. Ah, apa batu itu bisa di tempelkan di mataku? Aku belum bisa bergerak."_

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan menempelkan Bark of Space di bagian mata kiri Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih tersenyum, "Jika membutuhkan bantuan, kau bisa langsung memanggilku, arraseo?". Kyuhyun mengusap kepala boneka kelinci itu,

Sungmin mengangguk sebagai balasan. Kini ia bisa berbicara maupun bergerak seperti manusia.

.

.

-Transaksi Selesai-

.

.

.

"Wookie~ kau bisa terlambat kesekolah. Reowookie~" Sungmin berusaha membangunkan Reowook yang masih betah bergelung selimut.

Merasa tubuhnya sedikit bergoyang, namja mungil itu perlahan membuka matanya, dan hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah wajah bonekanya. "Wuaaa~! Me-menjauh dariku!" Reowook langsung tersentak dan memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Te-tenanglah, Wookie… ini aku, Sungmin…"

Mata Reowook semakin melebar. "Mi-minnie?! Kau… bisa bicara?!"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat kedua telinga kelincinya naik-turun. "Um! Sejak dulu, aku ingin sekali bicara dengan Wookie…"

Reowook terdiam. Ia sedang berpikir, apa dia masih bermimpi?

"Ungg~ boneka yang bisa bicara memang menakutkan. Aku pergi saja…" Sungmin berjalan menuju jendela dan berniat loncat dari kamar Reowook yang berada di lantai dua.

"Tu-tunggu…"

Grep!

Reowook berhasil menangkap tubuh boneka kelincinya sebelum jatuh. Dia menggendong Sungmin, duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan meletakkan Sungmin di pangkuannya. "Aku tidak takut, kok. Aku justru senang!" Ucap Reowook, senang. Lalu ia memeluk erat 'Terman terbaik'nya itu.

.

.

.

"Euhmm~ Wookie, kenapa kau membawaku kesekolah? Bagaimana kalau sampai ketahuan?" Tanya Sungmin, dari dalam tas yang di bawa Reowook.

Namja bertubuh kecil itu tersenyum, "Asal tidak ketahuan, tidak apa-apa…Ah! Ye-Yesung hyung?" seketika wajah Reowook memerah saat melihat namja di depannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin loncat dari tas yang di bawa Reowook dan berlari menuju namja yang sedang mendengarkan earphone-nya.

Langkah Yesung berhenti saat merasa kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang empuk. Di lepas earphone-nya dan melihat benda yang di injaknya.

"Gyaaa! Minnie!" Reowook berteriak dan langsung menghampiri Yesung yang memungut boneka kelinci pink-nya.

"Hm? Boneka ini punyamu, Reowook?"

"Ah… eh… uhmm~" Reowook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang merona hebat.

Yesung menyunggingkan senyum, membuat bulan sabit di matanya terlihat, "Nama yang bagus. Nama kura-kuraku Ddangkoma." Ucap Yesung, sambil menyerahkan boneka milik namja bermarga Kim itu.

Reowook memiringkan kepalanya, keningnya sedikit berkerut karena tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Yesung barusan. "Umm~ Ddangkoma?" Tanyanya.

"Ne, Ddangkoma."

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Reowook terkekeh pelan, "Nama yang aneh."

"Mau keruang musik bersama?" Tawar Yesung. Reowook hanya mengangguk karena ia merasa wajahnya semakin memanas.

.

.

.

"_Selamanya, aku ingin bersamamu, Kim Reowook._

_Sampai kapanpun…_

_selalu bersama._

_Tapi…"_

.

.

.

"Selesai~" Teriak seorang namja manis berpipi tirus, dengan suara tenornya yang indah. "Ini hadiah untuk Minnie. Hadiah natal dariku…". Reowook mengalungkan syal merah muda hasil rajutannya keleher boneka kelinci miliknya.

"Waahh~ Gomawo, Wookie. Ayo kita pergi."

Reowook bingung, "Kemana?"

Sungmin berjalan kebawah tempat tidur Reowook dan mengambil bingkisan berwana ungu muda dengan pita biru. "Tentu saja memberikan ini ke Yesung."

"Da-darimana kau tahu, Min? Tunggu!" Reowook berusaha merebut bingkisan itu dari Sungmin.

"Kau sudah lama merajutnya, Wookie. Ayo kita berikan ke Yesung!" Ucap Sungmin, yang tetap kekeuh memegang bingkisan milik Reowook.

"A-aniya! Ak-aku tidak berani!" Reowook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau tidak berani menyampaikan perasaanmu, kau akan terus sendiri dan kesepian!"

"Gwenchana! Selama ada Sungmin, aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Aniya, Reowook! Karena aku…karena aku tidak bisa selamanya bersamamu!" Sungmin melompat dan berhasil melepaskan diri dari Reowook. "Kyu, bawa aku kepada Yesung!" Dalam sekejap, tubuh Sungmin menghilang dari hadapan Reowook.

"Ya! Sungminnie!"

.

.

.

Seorang namja menyusuri jembatan dengan kantong belanjaan di tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya di masukkan ke kantong celana. Sesekali kepalanya bergoyang atau bibirnya mengikuti lirik lagu yang terputar dari earphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Kim Yesungg~~"

Merasa mendengar suara yang memanggilnya, di copot earphone-nya. Menoleh ke kanan-kiri dan belakang. Nihil. Dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di jembatan itu.

Bluukk!

Sesuatu terjatuh di atas kepala Yesung, "Lho, ini 'kan milik Reowook…"

"Annyeong, aku Sungmin."

Sontak mata sipit Yesung melebar. "Wuaahh! Bo-bonekanya bisa bicara?!" Dilemparnya boneka kelinci itu kesembarang arah dan berjalan mundur.

"Jangan takut. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Yesung."

Yesung memegang dadanya yang berdebar kencang karena rasa takut itu benar-benar membuat jantungnya memompa darah lebih banyak. "Ba-bagaimana tidak takut kalau ada boneka bisa bicara…" ucapnya.

"Reowook sebenarnya anak yang baik…"

"Eh?"

"Dia pemalu, jadi sering takut dengan orang asing, tapi dia baik hati. Sebenarnya dia anak yang ceria. Walau kelihatan tidak punya keberanian sebenarnya dia punya. Dan lagi, Wookie sangat manis…" Sungmin berhenti bicara saat melihat namja di depannya tersenyum.

"Aku tahu itu." Yesung mengelus kepala Sungmin.

"Sungmin!" Reowook membungkukkan badannya, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Udara keluar masuk dengan terburu-buru, menandakan Reowook terlalu lama menghabiskan tenaga di tengah musim dingin.

"Mi-mianhae, Wookie. Aku selalu melihatmu kesepian, jadi aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar aku bisa bicara dan bergerak. Tapi karena aku, Wookie malah tidak punya keberanian. Mestinya, aku tetap jadi boneka saja…"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Sungmin?!" Bentak Reowook. Dia menghela nafas lalu tersenyum dan menyamakan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin, "Karena kau sudah memberiku keberanian, Gomawo Sungminnie~" Ia mengusap telinga kelinci milik Sungmin. Kemudian mengambil bingkisan miliknya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Yesung. "Ye-Yesung hyung, i-ini hadiah natal dariku…". Reowook menyodorkan bingkisan ungu muda dengan pita biru itu.

Yesung mengambil bingkisan itu, "Gomawo, Wookie." Lalu mengacak surai lembut milik Reowook. Sedangkan namja mungil itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang merona hebat.

Reowook menoleh pada boneka kelinci pink miliknya yang sedang berdiri di pinggir jembatan, "Min-Minnie, kenapa di situ?"

"Mulai saat ini, karena tidak ada aku, kau bisa menceritakan semuanya pada Yesung…"

"Min, kemarilah! Di situ berbahaya."

Sungmin tersenyum, meski Reowook tak melihat senyumnya, "Gomawo, selama ini aku bahagian bersamamu, Kim Reowook…". Perlahan Sungmin semakin menepikan tubuhnya dan ketika tak ada tempat untuk kakinya berpijak, Reowook segera berlari kearah Sungmin.

"SUNGMIN!" Jerit Reowook yang hanya mampu menarik syal pink hasil rajutannya.

Bark of Space sewarna darah di mata Sungmin retak dan pecah. Boneka kelinci berwarna pink itu kini kembali menjadi boneka seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

"_Walaupun hanya sebentar, aku sangat bahagia…_

_Terima kasih…_

_Selamat tinggal…"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Euunngg~" Seorang namja mengulet dan membalikkan tubuhnya yang semula terlentang menjadi sedikit menyamping. Kelopak dengan bulu mata lentik itu perlahan mengerjapkan mata hitamnya. Saat seluruh permata hitam itu terbuka semburna, ia buru-buru terbangun. Memandangi sekitar dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah…

Krieett!

Bunyi derit pintu mengagetkannya, terlebih ketika seseorang yang cukup di kenalnya masuk dengan nampan di tangannya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun ternyata." Namja pucat itu menghampiri ranjang dan meletakkan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih di atas nakas.

"K-Kyuhyun?" Pertanyaan yang penuh dengan ketidak percayaan itu terlontar dari bibir merah muda yang terbentuk indah.

"Lebih baik kau makan dulu. Tubuhmu belum terbiasa bergerak banyak. Nah, buka mulutmu…" Kyuhyun mengarahkan sendok yang berisi bubur kearah namja bertelinga kelinci di depannya.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin… Se-seharusnya… aku…"

Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali sendok kedalam mangkuk, lalu tersenyum. "Aku menarikmu dari dasar sungai dan mengubah wujudmu menjadi manusia. Apa kau tidak suka, Min?"

"A-ani… bu-bukannya tidak suka… Ta-tapi kenapa kau melakukannya, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menyampirkan poni yang hampir menutupi mata foxy milik namja bertelinga kelinci di depannya, "Sejak dulu aku mencari seorang asisten untuk menemaniku menjaga toko. Maukah kau menjadi asistenku di Kirakirado?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya yang putih pucat.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin, masih belum percaya.

"Tentu saja… Karena sendirian itu membosankan."

Perlahan, Sungmin menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang masih terasa sedikit kaku. Menyambut uluran tangan pucat yang terjulur padanya.

"Tanganmu dingin, Kyu."

Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin dan merangkul tubuhnya, "Kalau begitu, kau harus menghangatkannya…"

**#flashbackOFF#**

.

.

.

"Karena saat hari natal, aku pertama kali datang ke Kirikirado. Jadi, ini hari perayaan, Kyu."

"Hmm~ begitu… Hari ini perayaan menyambut kedatanganmu, ya…" Kyuhyun menghirup aroma manis di ceruk leher Sungmin.

"Kyu, aku heran, kenapa tanganmu selalu dingin?" Tanya Sungmin, dengan tatapan polos. Ia membalik tubuhnya sehingga menghadap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Ia menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya, "Kalau begitu, kau harus terus menghangatkanku, Ming." Kyuhyun langsung meraup bibir menggoda dari namja kelinci-nya itu.

.

.

.

Sekarang Yesung dan Reowook sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan. Sejak kehilangan Sungmin, Yesung sering menemukan namja yang kini berstatus namjachingunya itu murung. Meski sering kali tersenyum, tapi Yesung tahu, jika senyum itu tidak secerah dulu.

Langkah Yesung terhenti karena pemilik tangan dalam genggamannya juga berhenti. Dia menoleh kesamping, melihat namja yang lebih pendek darinya menoleh kesebuah took boneka. Yesung tersenyum tipis saat mengetahui bola mata sewarna caramel itu lebih tertuju pada besuah boneka kelinci berwarna hitam dengan bola mata merah terang.

"Kau ingin kesana?" Tanya Yesung, lembut.

Reowook menoleh kearah Yesung. Namun belum sempat ia menjawab, tangan yang menggenggamnya sudah terlanjur menariknya memasuki toko bernuansa biru-merah muda itu.

"Kau mau yang mana, Wookie?" Yesung mengambil boneka kelinci hitam di tangan kanan dan boneka kura-kura hijau di tangan kiri.

"H-hyung, ti-tidak perlu… Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu…" jawab Reowook sambil menunduk.

"Arra~ dua-duanya saja, ne?" Yesung pun langsung menuju kasir untuk membayar.

Setelah keluar dari toko boneka itu, Yesung langsung memberikan kedua boneka yang di belinya pada Reowook. Sedangkan namja bersuara tenor itu hanya menatap bingung.

"Aku tidak ingin terus melihatmu murung, Wookie… Jika Sungmin melihat keadaanmu sekarang, dia pasti sangat sedih… anggap saja boneka-boneka ini hadiah natal dariku, karena syal pemberianmu selalu membuatku hangat."

Reowook hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang perlahan merona. "Go-gomawo, Yesung hyung…" desisnya sembari mendekap kedua boneka dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Bulan sabit di mata Yesung kembali terlihat. "Imutnya~". Ia mencubit kedua pipi tirus kekasihnya sebelum mendaratkan satu kecupan di kening namja mungil itu.

Wajah Reowook semakin merona, entah karena cubitan Yesung barusan atau perlakuan namja yang di cintainya itu. "_Gomawo, Minnie-ah_…". batinnya. Kemudian mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Yesung, tanpa menghapus rona merah dan senyum manis di bibir tipisnya.

Perlahan, butiran putih kembali turun dan semua orang semakin merapatkan jaket tebal yang di kenakan, seolah tidak mengizinkan hawa dingin mengusik kehangatan yang di rasa.

Dari kejauhan, Sungmin tersenyum melihat kedua namja itu. "Semoga kau bahagia, Wookie…"

Kyuhyun yang baru tiba memberikan minuman hangat untuk Sungmin dan semakin mencondongkan tudung jaket yang di kenakan namja kelinci itu, menutupi kedua telinganya.

.

**End.**

* * *

**_Replay_  
**

**CkyD : aahhh~ iya, Kirakirado! baru liat manga ny *jedukin kpala ke CPU * sangKYU atas koreksinya ^^  
**

**kekekek~ iy, Han jd si Alpha... eheheh~ trnyata ada yang baca aslinya. he? KyuMin nya trlanjur saya munculin di sini... gak apa2 kan?  
**

**aahh~ yg kecelakaan itu lg nyari couple yg cocok :3 karena emang mesti yg so suitt~ Gomawo ne, ripiu lg? ^^v  
**

**Lee si anak baek : alasan macam apa ituh? =="a tp yaahhh~ sudi ripiu lg, chagiya? *kedip2 innocent bareng wookie *v*  
**


End file.
